Michael Myers/Final Timeline
Michael Audrey Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After nearly 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum, and returned home to Haddonfield to kill again. Biography Childhood Michael Myers had an older sister named Judith, and the family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a chef knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where his parents had just arrived home, his father took off his clown mask and he and his wife stared at him in shock. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. Coming Home On October 30th, 1978, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Michael escapeed from Smith's Grove, stealing the car that was to take him to court. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. corpse with Judith's gravestone]] The next day on Halloween, a teenaged girl named Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was noticed by Michael. He proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at Laurie, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. Michael rose to resume his attack on Laurie, only to get his mask yanked off and giving her a chance to see his face, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis goes to check Michael's body, he finds it missing. Unsurprised, Loomis stares off into the night. Aftermath of the 1978 Murders Soon afterwards, Michael Myers was captured by Samuel Loomis, with the help of the Haddonfield Police Department, and held in Smith’s Grove, with continued treatment from Loomis until his death in the 1990’s. He has since been kept in Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. Appearances *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween'' (2018) References Category:Male characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters